The Scribe Prince
by SeasonKeeper
Summary: Drosselmeyer's at it again, but he has a new target! Picks up from the end of the anime..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fakir sat in his chair on the pier overlooking the small lake. One ankle resting on his knee, he watched Duck float lazily along the pond's surface. His ink-stained fingers tapped his chin. It had been almost a year since Fakir had to finish Drosselmeyer's story. He had decided to spend every moment with Duck; walking to the pond very early in the morning, and returning home around ten every night.

_It's so unfair,_ he thought to himself as his quill scratched lazy circles along his paper. _I'm in love with her, yet she doesn't even know. It just isn't fair._

Fakir had not found any inspiration in his life since that fateful night. He wished his heart out every night that the end of the story could have been different. _Why had Duck ever fallen into Drosselmeyer's trap? Didn't she know what a dreadful man he was? _But obviously she hadn't. She'd been only a duck. Everything he had promised her were things he knew she wanted.

He knew he could not rewrite the story, for he had tried many times. Once or twice, he had caught himself wishing that old Drosselmeyer would show up to him and offer him a deal to have Duck. He knew it was foolish, but every time he looked at her cleaning her feathers or heard her quacking, a sharp pain would shoot through his chest. They never spoke; he only spoke to her in his mind. Fakir didn't know if she could understand him or not, but he didn't want to chance her wanting him to speak to her at all. He didn't think he _could _speak to her without spilling his heart.

The sun had begun to set over the treetops and Duck looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Fakir knew she wanted to come with him, but it was better for her if she stayed where she belonged. He waved a short goodbye, then folded his chair and started his trek home.

Fakir was almost to his small cottage in a grove of apple trees when his vision grew darker. He heard a voice surround him, not only his ears, but his entire being.

"You may not know this, my boy, but just because you do not voice your thoughts does not mean I cannot hear them!" The voice was cold and high-pitched, and Fakir couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" He called into the night. "What do you want?"

"Why, my boy," the voice grew louder. "You must know who I am. I am the one that can fulfill your deepest desires. I see what you wish, my boy, and I would be…happy to help." Finally, the voice attached itself to a body. Drosselmeyer stood not ten feet away from Fakir, a mischievous smile plastered to his mechanical-looking face. His large, metallic eyes seemed to hold all of his secrets and they played across Drosselmeyer's face like the reel of a movie.

"What do you want? Haven't you had enough fun with our lives?" Fakir spat at the ground where Drosselmeyer's feet should have been. They weren't there though, he simply floated.

"Why I am here to grant your wish," Drosselmeyer chuckled at Fakir's befuddled expression. "I am going to grant you some time with your beloved Duck."

"Why do you think I would agree to a deal brought up by you? You've already ruined my life once. Why should I trust you now?" Fakir turned away, but Drosselmeyer appeared right before his face.

"Drosselmeyer, I swear to you, if you do not leave me alone I will find a way to shred you to pieces." Fakir lashed out with his fist, but the wizard evaporated. Fakir's vision cleared and he could once again see the trees surrounding him and the stars high above his head. He could hear the wringing of laughter bouncing off the tree trunks. A cold chill passed over his body, out of fear and anticipation. _If Drosselmeyer had bothered to show up once, then he'd certainly do it again… _

Fakir had no intention of waiting around to find out though, so he picked up his notebook and folding chair and turned towards home. Once he thought he glimpsed the copper of one of the old wizard's eyes in the moon, glinting high above as though it were laughing.

_A/N: First Chapter! Please review and tell me if you'd like me to go on! Thanks..-Maddy :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was long past midnight by the time Fakir arrived home. He sat his folding chair against the wall by the door and put his quill and notebook on his small desk. He rubbed the back of his neck, wishing away the migraine that was creeping upon him. Fakir sat down roughly on the straight-backed chair that sat before his desk. He was almost asleep when he heard the familiar beating of a tiny drum.

"Where you been, zura?" Uzura came waddling around the corner, watching Fakir with big doe eyes.

"I've been writing, Uzura." Fakir glanced to the notebook sitting in front of him. Uzura banged her little drum as she walked towards him.

"Nothing but circles, zura. Are you sure you been writing?" Fakir took the drum from the little girl.

"Well, I've been trying to. As you can see, it hasn't come out very well." Fakir stood up to fetch a bowl of cold soup. He sat back down; Uzura already sat on the small desk. He set the soup in his lap.

"Where's Duck, zura," the girl asked, jumping from the desk. She grabbed her little drum and began to bang it. "Is she hiding? DUCKY! DUCKY DUCK DUCKY! Come out from your hidey-hole!"

Fakir pushed the bowl away, suddenly unable to spoon another mouthful. "Uzura, I'm afraid Duck had to go home. She missed her family, but she wanted you to know that she loves you and that she won't forget you." Fakir knelt in front of the wide-eyed child.

"What's love, zura?" She began to beat her drum again. "What's love? What's love? What's LOVE?"

Fakir rubbed both hands across his face. "Uzura it's late, why don't we go to bed?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Bed sounds nice." She beat her drum a little softer. "Love. Bed. Love. Bed!" Fakir led the small girl to her room, tucked her in and said goodnight. Then he proceeded to his own room and changed from his day clothes. He slumped onto the bed. _Oh Duck, how I wish you were here lying beside me…_was his last thought before falling deeply into sleep.

It was pitch dark in Fakir's dream, only Drosselmeyer stood out in his vibrantly colored robes. Laughter rang around him, thought the old man's mouth was not open.

Fakir rolled his eyes. "What do you want now, old man, visiting me in my dreams?"

"Well, this isn't a dream, my boy. It is a telepathic meeting conducted by myself. I am here to see if you have changed your mind." Once again the man was floating, his clockwork eyes were glinting, yet no light shone in Fakir's mind.

"I haven't changed my mind, but just on the off chance I do…what exactly would you be asking of me?" Fakir crossed his arms across his chest, assuming a defiant position.

"Well, my boy, that's something I cannot tell you unless you agree to it first." The old man appeared to his left. Fakir turned towards him, never breaking eye contact.

"Do you think me an idiot? You know I'm not going to fall for your tricks, not after what happened to Duck." Fakir sensed Drosselmeyer's growing amusement.

"And what exactly, my boy, happened to young Duck?"

"You," Fakir shouted indignantly. "You happened. You turned her into a girl, she developed feelings for people and then they were ripped from under her. You turned her life upside down twice and ruined my life as well."

"Ah, so you are catching on!" Drosselmeyer smiled gleefully.

"Catching on to what?" Fakir's growing unease was starting to boil.

"My game. I cannot wait until you figure it out!" Drosselmeyer's body bobbed as if he were jumping with joy.

"I'm not going to figure it out because I do not want to be sucked into one of your riddles," Fakir shouted at the man, whose smile grew wider at the outburst.

"Then you do not know me very well, my boy. Until the next time we meet…tell our little ducky Old Drosselmeyer says hello."

"I certainly shall not!" Fakir tried to shout at the wizard, but instead shouted up to the ceiling in his room. "Damn, wizard."

"You okay, zura?" Uzura was sitting on Fakir's knees, her small drum wedged between her thighs. Her saucer-like eyes looked upon him in wonder. Fakir smiled. Despite his encounter with the old man in his dream, Fakir loved how fascinating Uzura found everything he said or did.

"I'm fine, Uzura. Just a bad dream, I promise," Fakir got up from his bed and stretched his arms. He walked to his wardrobe and grabbed his day clothes, which he put on in his small bathroom. He returned to his room to find Uzura still sitting on his bed, tapping her drum. "Come on Uzura, let's go make some breakfast."

"Yay, breakfast!" Uzura beat her drum rapidly as they walked to the kitchen. Uzura sat upon Fakir's desk as he made eggs and toast, wrapping up some bread to feed to Duck later that morning. They sat down and ate breakfast together, Uzura chatting away the entire meal.

When breakfast was over and the kitchen was clean, Fakir donned his cloak and picked up his quill, notebook, and folding chair and told Uzura he would be home late that night. He walked fast to Duck's pond, rarely stopping to catch his breath. Fakir never noticed the very-animated-turned-silent girl that was following him closely behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fakir unfolded his chair on the dock in the same place he had been putting it for a year. He could not see Duck yet, she was probably still asleep in her little log. The morning was quiet, with few birds chirping and the buzz of insects only a dull hum. The sky was still orange from the rising sun and the clouds looked like soft pink pillows grazing the sky.

Fakir sighed in contentment. _I wonder what it would be like to be a duck. Would Duck and I be able to have a real life together?_ He thought to himself as he picked up his quill and paper. Fakir rewrote Duck's name in many different fonts across his paper; swirling consonants and cube-like vowels.

Fakir heard a small quack near the front of the pier and he turned to see Duck waving a wing at him. He gave her a small, sad smile and waved back. She tilted her head, beckoning him to her. Fakir moved to his knees, then lay on his stomach and placed his chin on the backs of his hands. Duck cooed softly and stretched her little body towards him. Fakir leaned further and scooped the little bird into his hands.

He spoke to her for the first time in a year. "Good morning, Duck." She quacked softly. "Can you understand me?" He asked in disbelief. She gave a nod of her small head and a happy quack.

Fakir smiled brightly. "Do you like living here, Duck? I feel bad leaving you here alone every night," She nodded sadly. "Oh, Duck. I wish I could hear your voice again. Uzura and I get pretty lonely without you at home." If ducks could chuckle, she did at that moment.

"ZURA! I found you!" Uzura came bounding down the pier as Duck gave a quack of surprise and fell into the water.

"Duck," Fakir called just before her tiny head broke the surface.

"Did you say 'Duck,' zura?" Uzura moved closer to look over Fakir's shoulder into the pond. Her mouth became a small 'O' when she spotted the bird floating on the water. "Duck, is that you, zura? It's me, Uzura-Chan!" Duck gave a strangled quack, still recovering from her earlier scare.

"Yes, Uzura, it's Duck," Fakir said, sighing. "She was turned into a duck."

"Why did you lie, zura?" Uzura's eyes were wide and wet.

"I'm sorry, Uzura. I didn't want you to be sad. I know how much you love Duck, but we can't do anything about it now." Fakir knelt before the little girl and pulled her into a hug.

"That's really Duck, zura?" She pulled back and grabbed his face with both of her small hands, mushing his cheeks.

His voice was muffled when he spoke. "Yes Uzura, it's really Duck." Uzura turned to face Duck who was watching them intently. She knelt down at the edge of the pier and gently stretched her fingers towards the bird.

"Hello, zura. I've missed you." Duck moved her small head so that Uzura could scratch it. Fakir smiled and sat back down in his folding chair. He handed Uzura the bread he had wrapped earlier and she broke off pieces to toss into the water.

Fakir and Uzura spent the entire day at the pond, feeding and talking to Duck. The day grew warmer as it progressed and Fakir felt genuinely happy for the first time in a year. Fakir also wrote again that day. It was a short story, based upon his day with the two girls, but it was writing nonetheless.

Drosselmeyer was watching everything that happened from his lair in the Netherworld. He plotted more than one scheme in his mind, laughing that each one was better than the first.

"My plan is unfolding faster than I thought it would," He mused to himself, always to only himself. "Fakir will be my little puppet before his twentieth birthday."

Drosselmeyer's realm faded back to the pond. The sun had begun to set, but Fakir had no intention of going home yet. He still could not believe that Duck could understand him. This discovery earned Drosselmeyer's plan more interest; it tugged at his brain. He quickly pushed the thought away. _At least she can hear me, now I can talk to her every day. Even if I do spill my heart, maybe Duck will be like Uzura and not understand what love is…_he thought as he watched Duck's small face follow the small hunk of bread that Uzura was swooshing through the air. Uzura let it fall and it was immediately nibbled up.

Fakir watched them for several more hours before he noticed that Uzura had fallen asleep on the edge of the dock. A small piece of bread was clasped in her hands, her arm dangling off the side, and Duck was pulling large chunks off of it. Fakir took the rest of the bread and walked to the grass on the bank of the pond. He packed all of his supplies and, swinging Uzura onto his back, Fakir started home. The whole way home, Fakir wondered whether the old wizard would visit him again tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Not one to disappoint, Drosselmeyer once again appeared behind Fakir's eyelids while he slept. "Good Evening, my boy. Am I to understand that you are having second thoughts about rejecting me yet again?" The old man's features were twisted into what Fakir figured was supposed to be an impish grin.

"Not likely," Fakir huffed. "I'd much rather a sword rip me in two again…" Fakir begged is unresponsive body to wake up, for he was whittling away very quickly now. It would only be a matter of time before he caved, but Fakir was willing to squirm until that day came.

"I can arrange that, my boy. Or have you forgotten that little tidbit about your life?" Drosselmeyer was suddenly everywhere at once. His face appeared only inches from Fakir, but the old man was also hovering several feet away.

"What's your ploy to nab me this time, old man," Fakir asked in what he hoped was a menacing tone.

"I'm going to show you something, my boy," The wizard's clockwork eyes glowed mischievously. "I know for a fact that after you have seen what I am to show you, you will accept my terms. Trust me, my boy. You are my puppet, just as young Duck was."

"When are you going to understand, old man? I'm not going to succumb to your whims, no matter what ideas you throw into my head. Give it up, nothing you show me will be worth it." Fakir screamed out in his sleep.

"We'll see, my boy, we'll see…" The wizard's laugh was cold and evil; it filled Fakir's mind to bursting.

All of a sudden, the images behind Fakir's closed eyelids swirled into one mass of color. He could not distinguish anything he saw. He cried out yet again, his voice raw and unrecognizable, and then everything came to a halt.

He stood once again on the dock that overlooked the small pond that is now Duck's home. He searched the water with his eyes for her, but he could not see her.

"Duck?" Fakir called out. When no response came, he called out again. "Duck! Where are you? It's Fakir!" Fakir raced to the grassy bank to the right of the dock.

A head popped out from behind a bush, a familiar head, just a few yards from where he stood. Duck was standing before him, and she was stark naked…

"Fakir?" Duck's face lit up in a huge grin. She rounded the corner and started running to him, completely unaware of her nudeness. Fakir turned his face away for a split second and when he turned it back, everything was black again.

"Well, well, my boy, what do you think," Drosselmeyer appeared before Fakir again. "I can make that happen. I can bring our young Duck back; she'll be with you once more. All you have to do is give me your gift…"

Fakir stood in shock, staring at the place where Duck had popped out of the bushes. Was it really that easy? Could Fakir really have his Duck back? Fakir turned to the old man, his eyes wistful and shining. "Listen up old man; you have no right to play with my heart. You were stripped of your powers after what you did to Duck. I don't want you to have that power over me as well," The old man made to speak, but Fakir cut him off. "But, I am willing to make a deal with you…on my terms, that is."

"My dear boy, that isn't an option. I've already given you my proposition. I'll give you a reminder: You give me your gift to write which will replace my gift that was so wrongly taken from me," Fakir scoffed at this. Drosselmeyer gave him a crude look. "Then, I will give Duck her human form, with some neatly placed garments, and thus you'll have your significant other by your side once more…" Fakir heard the wizard mumble something under his breath, but didn't think twice about it.

All he had to do was give up his gift to write, something with which he always found comfort, and he'd have Duck back, someone who he loved more than anything. It really wasn't a hard decision, he wanted Duck, but he hated giving Drosselmeyer the upper hand.

"Can I ask you something, my boy," Drosselmeyer floated closer to Fakir.

"I suppose. What is it?"

"Have you ever felt this way about anyone, Fakir," Drosselmeyer asked, surprising Fakir by using his actual name.

"Honestly…no, I haven't. But what does that have to do with anything?" Fakir was becoming impatient and he wasn't sure if he could stand another second in the presence of this deranged old man.

"My boy, love has to do with everything. I'm surprised you don't know that already, what with how you cared for Prince Mytho." It looked as if the wizard's eyes softened, if cogs could soften in a clock.

"Don't you dare bring him into this, too," Fakir snapped angrily. It still hurt that Mytho had left with that harlot. "You've messed up enough already, now just leave me alone."

Ringing laughter echoed through Fakir's head. His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat dripping over every inch of his skin. _Damn that conniving fool!_ Fakir turned sharply in his bed and slammed his fist into the wall behind him. He shouted in pain and curled into a ball. He rocked back and forth on his bed, silent tears running down his face, until the sun rose well into the sky.


End file.
